


【卡带】会有阿飞替我爱你

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战后土&谈一场走肾不走心的恋爱吧！（？）&OOC私设雷文笔渣





	【卡带】会有阿飞替我爱你

宇智波带土撅着腚趴在床上“嗯嗯啊啊”，岔开两条腿只为了让卡卡西更方便进去，本就被男人操得晕晕乎乎的，还“体贴”的掰着自己的屁股肉让男人的器官进的更深，时不时还要问一下卡卡西：“舒服吗？”

银发男人激动外加高兴的差点就喜极而泣，他本以为自己的那点龌龊心思带土知道后会觉得恶心，觉得自己的爱恋之心永无法见天日，直到死也会烂在肚子里。卡卡西觉得带土不会喜欢他，不会接受他，更不会允许他做这种事。

可一切的发展让卡卡西出乎意料的顺利，从一开始试探的轻轻拥抱到亲昵的耳鬓厮磨，亲吻和滚上床单就成了理所当然的事情。

新晋的六代目火影大人像是泡在蜜罐里，天天散发着幸福的泡泡，同期兼属下们表示没眼看，鸣人大大咧咧不知道发生了啥，只觉得卡卡西老师最近好像很高兴，但苦的却是他。一摞一摞的学习教材和文件一天比一天多，而他的老师却笑的如沐春风人畜无害，表示为了鸣人着想，让他早点接手火影的工作。而鹿丸却跟以前一样，每天抱怨着好麻烦，实则是想说让六代目大人加班先把今天的工作做完再回家。

卡卡西紧紧扣住带土的腰做着最后冲刺，带土早就承受不住这又痒又痛又酸又涨的快感，随着卡卡西的摆动摇晃着无处可插的性器，“噗”地射了又射，脑袋里炸出一片片的白色光火，身体抽搐着抖动，肠壁里包裹住的性器一阵长时间的紧缩，愣是用肉壁描绘出它的形状，带土深呼吸一口气，却没想到又把卡卡西的肉棒又吸进去几寸，直直顶到最深处，突然感觉到肚子里的炸开的一片温凉，卡卡西射在了里面。

带土终于软的整个人都趴在了床上，只剩下喘息的力气。

卡卡西也慵懒地躺在带土的背后，手臂环上他的腰，亲昵的亲吻他的后颈，休息了片刻，环在带土腰上的手开始不老实起来，在带土的腹部和前胸来回抚摸。带土也感受到身体里的那根又开始变大变硬，不由自主的扭着腰让那根属于卡卡西的器官在柔软的肉壁里摩擦。

“嗯……”

被擦到敏感点带土吐口气，身体却忍不住颤抖，他都不知道从什么时候开始竟然这么享受一根属于男人的东西插在自己的身体里。

“嗯嗯嗯……嗯啊……”

带土自己扭着腰越来越快，不满足侧躺的他，起身分开发软的腿，跨坐在卡卡西身上，扶着挺立的肉棒对准自己的穴口时，瞥见卡卡西一脸玩味的笑，突然羞的爆红了脸。

虽然害羞，但宇智波带土就是宇智波带土，能拿的起，就能坐的下。大张着双腿用张开的穴口吃下性器的顶端，球状的龟头，使力连柱身一起贯穿自己的身体，全吃进去时本就发软的双腿更是在那里打摆子了。

卡卡西既心疼又高兴的摸着带土的大腿，跟他说：“我来吧。”

“你别动，我自己来！”

带土就是这样，自从卡卡西教会他可以自己把握快感时，带土仿佛就对骑乘式上瘾了，看着带土大汗淋漓，努力的上下起伏，吞吃他的性器的模样，卡卡西心里都是满满的欲望和性福。

汗水沿着脸颊和下巴流到顺畅的脖颈，卡卡西被带土那一抹性感的晶莹吸引，忍不住起身吻去性感的点缀，顺便舔舐爱人的脖颈，辗转缠绵。舌头顺着柔畅线条舔到带土敏感的耳朵，一哈热气，带土都会怕痒地躲着。

微微颤抖的样子取悦了卡卡西，他轻轻抱住一生的最爱，脸颊红了红，轻声在带土的耳廓边说：“带土，我好喜欢你。”

本来眯着眼睛享受性欲的某人还在某人肚子上扭腰转着圈，没料到卡卡西突然的一句话让带土睁大杏眼，就像炸弹一样把带土直接炸下了床，坐在了地上。

卡卡西想去接住他都被带土巧妙地躲开，像避毒蝎毒蛇一般。

“卡卡西，我觉得……你应该误会了什么。”带土一脸可怜的眼神审视着卡卡西，那模样就像卡卡西受到多大的委屈一般。可不管怎么看，是个人都会觉得跌坐在地上，屁股下还流出白色液体的带土才显得更可怜。

银发男人心头突突的跳，他开始有种不好的预感。为什么他的一句实话实说的告白，反而成了误会。

“带土，我们之间应该没有误会，我……们不是在交往吗？”卡卡西也下了床，想把带土扶起，带土却越躲越远。

“我们不是朋友吗？”

两人都一脸的惊讶，卡卡西是因为带土的朋友这句话，而带土却是因为卡卡西觉得他们在交往。

“你会跟你的朋友上床吗？！”

卡卡西还是提上裤子离开了，虽然在外人眼里总有种拔屌无情的意味，但说真的，这次的突发情况完全在宇智波带土异于常人的理解能力。

就在带土还真的认真思考会不会跟朋友上床这种问题时，卡卡西立马想对带土说只有相互喜欢才会做不可描述的事情的。结果带土的一句“跟朋友上床也没什么”直接点炸了处在恋爱心态中的旗木卡卡西。

他知道自己一直都是一厢情愿，也觉得带土不会喜欢他，可带土默许的两人亲密关系，让卡卡西以为自己的爱恋终于守得云开见月明，两人肉体已经配合到天衣无缝完美无瑕的时候，带土却突然抛出一个雷切也接不住的晴天霹雳，把卡卡西霹的外焦里嫩。

到了最后，带土依旧不喜欢他。

但他绝对是第一次没错。

卡卡西开始想些有的没的，他们第一次做时，两人都笨拙的什么都不会，卡卡西和带土甚至不知道还有润滑剂这种东西的存在，带土只好忍着疼勉勉强强跟卡卡西发生了第一次关系。

卡卡西忍着抽插的欲望等着带土适应，却被他安慰着疼没什么的，他能忍受。

冷静下来后，卡卡西才开始发现，一切都是带土在迁就他。从拥抱到发生关系，带土没有拒绝却也没说可以，卡卡西确当带土和他想的一样，顺水推舟就把人推到了。就连在床上翻滚时，也是带土问的最多他舒不舒服。

这些都被卡卡西解读成“带土也喜欢卡卡西”的意思，现在细细想来，是他单方面的索取和带土的不拒绝。

可让卡卡西生气的，是带土的那句“跟朋友上床也没什么”。

这句话，卡卡西是不是可以理解成，有他就会有别人。他真的不敢想象带土在别人地身下扭着腰求欢，满脸泪水和一脸情迷的模样。

卡卡西转身又回去，他冷静下来了，觉得该跟带土好好谈谈。

带土听到门又被打开的声音，爬起支撑着胳膊心里疑惑卡卡西怎么又回来了？

不要问为什么带土会认为地卡卡西，因为他这里只有卡卡西会来，作为四战的挑发者，所有人都对他深痛恶觉，连出门时，大家都避他如蛇蝎，一见是四战首犯，立马躲得远远的，更不用说会来拜访他的家。所以一直以来，跟带土说话的人只有卡卡西。

四目交对，卡卡西见带土依旧赤身裸体的趴在地上，心里再有气见到他这个样子也消了，走上前把他抱在床上。

把带土放在了床上，卡卡西也依旧没有放开他，向往常一样柔情蜜意的顺理带土的头发，摸摸他的脸颊。30多岁的男人，在感情方面既含蓄又直接，卡卡西不说太多的甜言蜜语，但动作上极尽温柔，让带土不沉溺在里面都难。

可这次带土被他摸得有点发毛，他也很想忽视半个小时前卡卡西的告白，但这样的事实摆在眼前听在耳朵，自然也记在心里了。带土不明白，为什么滚几次床单卡卡西就喜欢上他了？

带土身体有点僵硬，眼神突然变得严肃，他很认真地跟眼前的人说：“卡卡西，你太单纯了，我们是朋友，朋友间相互慰藉是很正常的。不要因为跟我做了就喜欢上我，这种感觉是错误的，知道吗？”

一副郑重其事的模样就像在劝说失足少女，只用肉体关系全否定了他的感情，直接点炸了卡卡西的第二根神经。

面对宇智波带土，旗木卡卡西在人面前那一套温文尔雅又孤高冷傲的表面功夫破碎的连渣都不剩，只剩下针对宇智波带土的牙尖嘴利。

“你会用屁眼慰藉你朋友的屌吗！”

这句话让带土愣了一下，但他的回答流畅的点炸六代目第三根神经：“这没什么，反正也是不用的洞……”

带土还是很会察言观色的，不如说卡卡西生气的样子面罩都已经遮盖不了，所以声音也越说越小。

“原来带土是拿不用的给我。”论怼带土，卡卡西绝对排忍界第一，就像四战时带土一次次地骂他“垃圾”，他的一句“垃圾中的战斗机”让带土禁了声，所以若不看战力高低，除非卡卡西认输，不然带土根本占不到任何便宜。

带土听到这句话心里“咯噔”一下，他不由自主的靠近卡卡西，睁着大大的，卡卡西能从其中读到星辰大海的杏眼，眨一下，再眨一下，细长黑密的睫毛像黑色的蝴蝶煽动翅膀，一下下煽动卡卡西的心脏。启开两片性感的薄唇对卡卡西说：“那……我把眼睛给你吧。”

坐在旁边的鹿丸实在受不了他们敬爱的火影大人第N次叹气了，从一摞厚厚的文件里面抬起头说了一句：“宇智波真麻烦。”

卡卡西没在乎下属的调侃，独自想着自己的心事。

也许在任何人看来两次救命两次送眼，都要禁不住在旁边笑着哭着撕心裂肺地呐喊：“如果这都不算爱！”

可世界上总有那么一种人，什么都能给你。命给你，眼给你，想要什么给什么，恨不得把自身最好的东西都捧在双手里亲自奉上，但偏偏就是不爱你。

卡卡西就很倒霉，人生中遇到了这么一位。

18年前是他，18年后还是他。论情深义重六代目火影旗木卡卡西都能编入木叶史册了，就算在野史里也绝对是能做成flag标杆的最佳男友选择No.1。

可就算是这样，他的感情在某人眼里依旧一文不值，因为上床才会有好感这样的乌龙想法直接把卡卡西将近20年来的感情贬到尘埃里。

如果早点知道是这样，还不如独自一个人暗恋来的好。带土炽热的身体和热情的回应让卡卡西误以为带土是喜欢他的，如果不喜欢怎么会同意让他抱？结果某个人只顺着他的步调走了肾，一味的迁就和包容，压根就不知道他们做的是恋人才会做的事。

卡卡西突然笑出了声，一旁的鹿丸一阵恶寒。

换个方面想，这样的带土岂不是也很可爱吗？

昨天带土说要把眼睛给他的时候，卡卡西差点就把他强了，可还是紧紧抱着这个笨蛋什么都没做。

卡卡西又叹了口气，再一次的确认带土不喜欢他，无论带土给他什么，就这一点永远缓和不了卡卡西的那颗“脆弱”的爱恋之心。

“我失恋了。”六代目没头没尾的来了这么一句。

“哈？”

这时敲门声响起，小樱走了进来，一脸疑惑的走到卡卡西面前，对他说：“卡卡西老师，我在门口遇到了带土，他好像找您有事，但又不进来，我把他领进来了，您要见他吗？”

卡卡西一抬头就看到了门口鬼鬼祟祟戴着橙色面具的宇智波带土，探着脑袋往里看，跟卡卡西的目光对上后，又闪到门后去。

“让他进来吧。”卡卡西想要看看带土要干什么，明明昨晚他们的气氛那么尴尬。

鹿丸很识趣的起身离开，顺便拉走了想看热闹的小樱。

秀恩爱都秀到火影办公室来，过分了啊。

带土穿着宽大的袍子，跟晓袍款式相同，却没了红色祥云图案。扭扭捏捏的走到卡卡西面前，放在背后的手悄悄拿到身前，一大束小小的各色小花捧到卡卡西面前。

“卡卡西前辈，阿飞……阿飞喜欢你！”

！！！？？？

这唱的又是哪出？

卡卡西接过带土的花，看着他高兴的搅手指的动作，眉眼一笑，拍拍大腿说：“来，做这儿。”阿飞惦着愉快的步伐，一屁股坐在卡卡的腿上，揽上他的脖子做大鸟依人状。

银发男人搂着带土的腰，把头埋进胸膛深深吸一口气，是熟悉喜欢的味道。

“花哪儿来的？你不会是打劫了井野家的花店吧？”

阿飞听他这么说，在卡卡西腿上扭动，似有撒娇的意味：“人家没有啦，阿飞一大早上山采的，前辈喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”卡卡西真的很欢喜，带土从不在这些小事上关注过，虽然卡卡西经常给他带红豆糕也没记得他回过礼。“为什么要送花给我？”

阿飞突然捂住面具，害羞的像个女高中生，扭捏的晃动身体：“阿飞不是说了吗？阿飞一直暗恋卡卡西前辈啊！”

“你喜欢我？”卡卡西眯起眼睛问的是带土。

“阿飞当然喜欢前辈啊！”

“证明给我看。”卡卡西的语气凝重起来。可阿飞依旧笑嘻嘻：“前辈要阿飞怎么证明呢？卡卡西前辈想对阿飞做任何事都可以哦。”

欢脱的语气很暧昧，任何事范围可大了，从刚才开始，带土的扭动就碰到了卡卡西不可描述的地方，再扭，卡卡西都想把他就地办了，办公室paly什么的他不是没想过，但因为太喜欢，卡卡西都是很温柔的抱他，除了第一次的急切，渐渐练熟的技术越来越好，把带土开发的敏感带越来越多，让这个人既哭着想要求饶，又紧紧圈着他的腰自己扭着屁股寻欢，清纯与浪荡同时出现在带土身上，是最美妙的组合，让卡卡西想更多施虐在他身上，可一直舍不得。

床事可以慢慢来，但心事先要解决。

既然带土说不喜欢他，那阿飞来是要骗他的感情吗？

如果放在俗烂的小说里，他俩的组合无疑就是深情至死不渝攻X贱渣虚情假爱受。

但卡卡西不是那种叽叽歪歪的性格，他喜欢宇智波带土就是喜欢，从始至终都没有变过，只是自作多情的一番滋味让他有些失落。毕竟带土给他的太多，是他奢求过了。而那个没意识到真算起来被占便宜的人，又眼巴巴的送上门来，兔入狼口。

不过现在不是走肾的时候。

“把面具摘下来。”卡卡西说：“如果你真的喜欢我，就把面具摘下来。”

“前、前辈真会说笑，面具就是阿飞的脸啦，不能摘！”带土死死的捂住面具。

卡卡西不由分说的把阿飞从腿上赶下去，整理好衣装，开始忙手头的工作。

“你走吧。”卡卡西冷冰冰的抛出这句话，对阿飞下来逐客令。

带土紧张的握住衣角，小心翼翼的说：“前辈工作加油哦，阿飞先告辞啦。”

卡卡西没有回应他，阿飞自己慢慢的走了出去。

从那天以后，木叶形成了一种奇怪的现象——一个带着橙色漩涡面具的怪人，白天蹲火影楼门口，每天都拿着不同颜色的花，从新鲜沾着露水的花朵到凋谢成尘归尘土归土的落红，也不见卡卡西过去问候一下。晚上尾随下班的六代目，一直跟到家门口，而卡卡西也是“嘭”的一声关上门，从不理他。

村子里的人并不知道发生了什么，对剧情的八卦猜测也满天乱飞。什么“薄情寡义六代目甩掉痴情旧友，导致四战犯产生哀怨，化成skt之神日夜骚扰火影”，什么“旧情已去，请好聚好散，四战犯依旧不放手逼迫火影大人就范”等等。

从丸子店出来的红豆，看到这一对奇怪的组合，忍不住问卡卡西：“怎么？这么几天就腻了？还是你俩又玩的新花样？”

“是我被甩了。”卡卡西实话实说。

红豆一脸疑惑的看看卡卡西，又看看时不时探头往这边看的四战犯，一脸“你在开玩笑”的不相信。

“这情况看起来正好相反。”红豆下了结论。

卡卡西苦笑，他连解释都理不出头绪，只能任别人大胆假设不求论证他们之间的关系。

早之前的浓情蜜意也只不过是卡卡西单方面表现出来的。并不是他有意炫耀，而是拥抱了带土这件事让他想掩盖住高兴的心情都难。

而两人错的离谱的地方就在于，过于默契的配合总让他们忘记了言语上的交流，在感情方面某部分直的不能再直的带土来说，别说是让卡卡西睡了，就算是给他生孩子了，带土也不会认为这是爱情。

所以，阿飞的出现，直接点炸了卡卡西第四根神经。

这一次，他真的生气了。

他气自己一开始没把话说清楚就走了肾，气带土既然说一切都是误会，为什么又换个身份来说“喜欢他”。

就算判他死刑，请立即执行，卡卡西连死缓都不想要。

阿飞见卡卡西还在说话，无聊的扣着墙皮，突然身边一个闪身，卡卡西站在了他眼前。

“我想见带土。”他对阿飞说。

阿飞看着他呆了一会儿，才说了一个“哦”。

那天卡卡西走后，带土躺在床上，呆滞的看着天花板，脑子里一团乱麻。

他不明白为什么卡卡西会喜欢他，卡卡西怎么可能喜欢他，卡卡西怎么可以喜欢他……

带土能想到地就是在床上翻滚是件很舒服的事，他承认他喜欢，和卡卡西靠的那么近的时候，他觉得整个身体乃至心脏都在燃烧，他喜欢卡卡西轻吻他，也喜欢捏着他的手到达高潮，甚至连卡卡西没轻没重的乱捣他的身体都是一件舒服的事。

肉体上的欢愉他上瘾了，原来卡卡西也上瘾了。

本来只是心照不宣维持这样就很好，但让带土害怕的是卡卡西的语气和眼睛告诉他，他是认真的。

带土慌了，卡卡西怎么能喜欢他？

喜欢宇智波带土的卡卡西太可怜了。

该有人去喜欢卡卡西才对。

然后，阿飞上线了。

夜幕中站在火影楼顶的卡卡西英姿飒爽，随风飘动的印着六代目火影的羽织让带土移不开眼睛，那本来曾是他的梦想，如今他的挚友为他实现，带土感慨万千。

“你来了？”银发男人回头，终于见到了带土的真容，明明每天都有见面，但感觉好久没看到他了。

卡卡西摘下羽织披在带土的身上，带土要拒绝，他却说：“晚上风凉，披着。”

带土有点动容，感觉卡卡西真好，如果他是女孩子肯定立马就会沦陷，当场嫁给他。

可他现在只是一个连卡卡西都不要他的眼睛的存在。

卡卡西没有再做什么，为带土系好羽织后，只牵着他的手眉眼弯出好看的弧度，就那么默默地看着带土。

月色朦胧，给两人身上都披上一层温柔的冷光，从不关注卡卡西外表的带土，突如其来的觉得卡卡西真好看，像山顶晶莹透亮的雪，像寂静湖面涟漪的光。

一层层冲击他的心脏，让带土怀疑是不是雷切后的后遗症。

卡卡西觉得带土傻傻的样子很可爱，却不知道是因为看到了他。

总是忍不住，卡卡西又吻他了。只是很轻，轻的让带土觉得嘴唇好痒，微微张开唇瓣，感受着卡卡西亲吻他下唇的疤痕。

没有再深入，只是一个点到为止的吻。

带土突然感到失落，明明他们更劲爆的事情都做过了，这么多天后，他却只得到一个连接吻都算不上的吻。

“我喜欢你。”

带土愣住。

“因为喜欢你才会想吻你。”

带土想逃。

“因为喜欢，才会跟你做亲密的事情。”

带土已经开了写轮眼，黑色的花纹不停地在红色瞳孔里变化，很快形成了神威的图案。

卡卡西紧紧抓住带土的手，怕一撒手他再也见不到了，口中的告白紧接着没有停下，卡卡西想一股脑的全说给带土听。

“我不是谁都可以！我不会亲吻朋友，更不会跟朋友上床，我是把你当一生的伴侣，除了宇智波带土，我谁都不要！”

带土停了下来，眼睛也渐渐变回黑色，有人跟他说喜欢他，这本应该是一件令人高兴的事，为什么他会这么心痛？

“……对……不起……”

卡卡西死心了。就算再次被带土拒绝，但他已经知道答案了不是吗？

银发男人依旧笑着，“没关系”这句话却怎么也说不出口，被判死刑的那一刻远远没有他想的那么痛快。

“我……也不是……谁都可以……”

带土说这句话的时候脸越来越红，卡卡西却渐渐地死灰复燃。

“带土说过，和朋友做这种事很正常的不是吗？”卡卡西每次想到带土的这句，免不了要醋海翻波。

“因为只有卡卡西啊！”

因为他的朋友只有卡卡西，所以跟朋友可以，所以跟卡卡西可以。

可能因为有几天没做了，带土觉得卡卡西今天特别努力，好几次因为进的太深，让带土有点招架不住。

“别……嗯～太深了……”带土还是忍不住说了出来。就算是用不到的洞那也是在他身体上，而卡卡西也是通过这里和他紧密相连的。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”卡卡西又在磨他的敏感带，带土不可控制地射了，后穴也一同抽搐，壁肉紧紧裹住性器，用力的去记住卡卡西的形状。

带土晕晕乎乎地差点眩晕过去，回过神来时，见卡卡西一直看着他。

“看我做什么？”沙哑的声音在欢爱后更显性感，丝丝扣进卡卡西的心房。

“带土高潮的脸，很可爱。”

一句见不得人的夸奖让带土高潮余温后又紧了一次，吸着卡卡西的肉棒又进去几分。

脸红的人拿起枕头砸卡卡西：“你别再变大了，要做就快啊啊啊啊～”

卡卡西根本就不给带土喘息地机会，狂风骤雨般的一顿狂插，让带土的话破碎不成句子，尾音变成甜腻的淫叫。

卡卡西的肉棒像烙铁，滚烫的要把带土融化、贯穿，每一次狠狠地抽插都是扩展他的领地，带土觉得自己没用的洞已经成卡卡西专属了，只有卡卡西的那根才会让他有这么欲仙欲死的感觉，想逃走又想沦陷。

“带土觉得舒服吗？”

让卡卡西摆成各种羞耻的形状，两条腿已经麻木的感觉不到，卡卡西摸到的、吻过的、舔舐的，还有被他操的地方一次次冲击带土的天灵盖，一波又一波的进入高潮，前端不停地冒着爱液，后穴从没停下的抽搐，让带土长时间的一直处于灭顶的状态。

“看来是很舒服。”卡卡西看着都做不出反应的带土得到了结论。

“我也很舒服。带土，我喜欢你，我爱你。”卡卡西窝在带土的耳边诉说着情话。

带土被卡卡西顶的一直摇晃，一只手却不停的在床上乱摸，拿到橙色的面具就要往脸上盖，卡卡西眼疾手快握住带土的手与他十指紧扣。

没有面具，想说的话说不出，让带土呜咽出声，卡卡西突然又吻住了他，顺着卡卡西的吻把哭声也一起咽在喉咙里。

“呜呜呜……呜呜呜……”

带土突然莫名其妙的觉得委屈，但又不知道为什么委屈，卡卡西越吻他，哭的越越厉害，眼泪止不住的像决堤似的流。

“别哭了。是因为太舒服了吗？”

带土摇摇头，又点点头。卡卡西又磨着他的敏感带，带土又去了，整个人昂起头挺起胸膛，绷紧了身子，过了好久才找回落下来的感觉，卡卡西却又把他顶上去，在高潮的叠加中，肚子深处感觉到一阵温凉，才停了下来。

“对不起，带土。可能射的有点深……一会儿我帮你掏出来。”卡卡西虽然在道歉，但怎么想都像是他占了大便宜。

带土摸着现在才觉得越看越好看的脸，嘶哑的声音说着卡卡西认为最动听的情话：“没关系，再深一点就好。”

世界上总有那么一种人，什么都能给你。命给你，眼给你，想要什么给什么，还会顾及你的感受，可偏偏就是看不懂自己的心意，明明很喜欢你，却没有勇气承认，只会把自身最好的东西都捧在双手里亲自奉上，温柔又可爱的深爱着你。

旗木卡卡西就很幸运，人生中遇到了宇智波带土。

end


End file.
